First True Love
by James Meclould
Summary: Two weeks have passed since their kiss and night of passion. Where will Haruka and Usagi relationship go form here. Our First Kiss R&R Haruka/Usagi and other pairings chapter 5 done.
1. Chapter 1

first real Love takes place two weeks after the kiss and the night of passion which I took out because I suck at writing lemons so instead of having Usagi wake up after making love with Haruka. she wakes up after they kiss. And those to who read the first story I thank you and hope you enjoyed it. As long as one person like these story's then I'm happy and I completed my mission. Usagi knows that Haruka is sailor Uranus. But the inner don't know that yet ill example why in the next chapter.

By the way I don't own sailor moon.

First Real Love

Usagi is setting down on a bench at the park She Sighs looking at the nothingness in front of her. It's been two weeks since the kiss with Uranus. She blushes at the memory of kissing her. "Her" Usagi said to herself. I kissed a girl and didn't care. Her blush deepened remembering what happen after the kiss. 'We had se- made love' she corrected herself it was too embarrassing to say the other word even, in her thoughts. Sailor Uranus is a girl I know that for sure now. 'But is a Haruka a guy, right' she thought to herself? 'I made love with a girl and I didn't care'." I still don't "she said to herself. That night was an eye opener to her. She's glad that the kiss happened now she can truly see. She was pulled from her thoughts from her phone ringing.

Opening the phone, she sees its a text message from Mamoru. _**Sorry, have to cancel the date something come up I and can't leave work I will make to up.**_ Usagi close the phone and sighs. "I wanted to be alone anyway". Looking back at the nothingness in front of her, she is surprised when a pair hands cover her eyes. Her first thought was it was Mamo-chan but he was at work. She places her hand on the mystery Person hands. 'The hands were soft and felt gentile like the win-'she was pulled from that thought realizing who it was. . 'She could never forget those hands. The way Uranus used them that night. Especially her fingers'. That last thought made Usagi, blush a color of red that would make a tomato jealous. "Haruka" she said softly. She feels a hot breath near her ear, "good guess bun-head or did you remember my hands. The way you were feeling my hands seconds ago tell me so. " _Was I that good_ " Haruka purred the last word?

Usage still blushing never saw Haruka walk around her and sit next to her." You are so adorable when you blush you know that". Haruka said to her with that husky voice. Usagi look at Haruka wanting to say something but nothing would come out. "so why is a girl as beautiful as yourself sitting in the park alone". Mamo-chan texted me a few minutes ago he had to cancel are date" Usagi said looking at the ground unable to look at Haruka. Haruka got up from the bench and offered her hand to Usagi. "How about I take you dinner I know a great place we could go to" Haruka said with a gentle smile trying to cheer Usagi up. Usagi look up to Haruka, took Haruka hand in hers. "You really know how to charm a girl don't you" Usagi smile lightly. "There that Sunny smile of yours" Haruka said.

Haruka walked with Usagi to her car. Usagi had a light Blush the hand that Haruka was holding felt like it was on fire. Haruka open the passage side door for Usagi and help her in the car. Haruka started the car and they were off. "So where are we going Usagi asked lightly? "It's a surprise" Haruka replied. Haruka would take quick glances at Usagi. Usagi had this expectation she could not place. Haruka thought it could be sadness because her boyfriend couldn't make their date. 'Could it be she regrets what happen between them. That would example why she won't look at me. "Bun-head do you regret what happen two weeks ago. Do you hate me now" Haruka asked, not looking at the blond haired girl? Usagi look at Haruka with a shocked expectation. "NO" she shouted. "How could you even think that". No I don't regret what happened and how could you EVER think I hate you". "Then can I ask why have you been avoiding me for the past two weeks"? "Why can't you look at me more them a couple of seconds" Haruka asked confused? Usagi sigh, looking back at Haruka," I'm sorry I never me- look I'll tell you once we are at this place your taking me to" dose this place have, somewhere private we can talk?" "It dose" Haruka said.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Haruka would glance at Usagi wounding what she wanted to tell her. She sighed thinking 'her'. While Usagi was thinking of a way to tell everything to Haruka, Haruka pulled into one of the fanciest Restaurant in town. "This is the place" Haruka said parking. Usagi looked at the place and the people walking in with suits and dresses. Looking down at herself she was wearing a simple pink blouse and while pants. "I think iam underdressed" Usagi said softy. Haruka look at her and smiled. "No you look great bun-head besides. No one will be looking at your clothing choice. They will be busy looking at your face". Usagi pulled out a small mirror from her purse and checked herself, "what's wrong with my face" she asked in a hurt tone.

Haruka looked at the girl stunned. "Why would you think that there something wrong with your face"? "You said everyone would be staring at me" was Usagi responses. Haruka still look at the Short blond in front of her. "I never said there was something wrong with you face" I was saying that everyone will be amazed no, astonished by your face''. Haruka said with genital smile. ''Why would they look at me like that" Usagi asked still confused? Once again not the response Haruka was expecting. 'What's wrong with her'? "I saying that your beauty with capture them bun-head". Usagi looked up to Haruka, Blushing "you really think I'm beautiful Haruka". "Yes how could I not" was Haruka response as she got out of her vehicle. Walking over to the passenger side door opening it for Usagi. Usagi got out from the vehicle. Haruka closed the door to the car. the then two walked to the Restaurant.

Inside the Restaurant Usagi stood be hide Haruka. There weren't many people there as she could see. The couple in front of them were talking about the weather while waiting for the Restaurant employ to find their Reservation. "Sorry for the delay right this way Mr. and Mrs. Yagami". Haruka and Usagi took a step forward. "Name" the man said. "ten oh Haruka" she said. The man typed her name. VIP appeared on the screen. "Follow me" he said as he leads the two to the VIP room. Opening the door Usagi noticed the room was big and empty. She and Haruka would be the only ones there which was perfect for what she wanted to say. The own lead them to their table which had Haruka name above it. "Someone will be with you shortly" he said and bowed then left.

"So what did you want to tell me" Haruka asked in that husky tone. Usagi looked at Haruka then back down to the table. "like I said before I don't hate you. I don't regret what happen two weeks ago. It was an eye opener from me. That night made me see" Usagi said looking at Haruka saw that her 'friend' was confused. "what do you mean by eye opener" Haruka asked? Usagi sighed," let's start from the beginning before I became sailor moon before I got my memories of the moon kingdom"

"When I thought of love and first kiss I thought it would be special. I thought you would feel warm, your feel protected and loved in your loves arms. "And when you kiss them". Usagi blushed remembering her kiss with Haruka. That it would be like the love in those romantic stories books. Fireworks shouting off in the distance the feeling of electricity flowing through you. their kiss breath life back into your soul after a bad day". Haruka look at Usagi listening to what she was saying, still confused. "Not being rude Bun-head but what does this have to do with avoiding me the past two weeks"? "let me finish Haruka, you will see by the end" Usagi said.

"Then there was the day I become sailor moon. I started to run into Mamoru. We instantly starting fighting about something honesty I don't remember we always ran into each other and end up fighting. Until I got my memoirs of the moon kingdom. from then on the man I all but hated. I was now head over heels in love with him. In not saying I hate him now, I'm just saying, she sighs. When we kiss I feel nothing like the books. I just thought maybe that's how it was real life. But when you kiss me I felt all those thing plus more. I wanted to freeze time. When we kiss I forget where I was and it felt like you and I in the only ones in this world. "Then why avoid me" Haruka askes still confused with Usagi. Usagi smirks leans over the table and kisses Haruka not caring if the waiter came in. Haruka eyes were wide open in shock, before having a chance to kiss back, Usagi pulled back. "I think I love you" Usagi said

Haruka was looking at Usagi still in confusion. "Bun-head why would you avoid me if you think you're in love with me'? Haruka said. "Is because I'm a girl" Haruka asked not looking toward Usagi. "NO" Usagi Shouted. Usagi looked around the room half expecting people to running in there from her shouting. Usagi sighed. "The reason I been avoiding you is because I don't want to feel like I'm stealing you away from Michiru". Haruka looked back to Usagi to see tears falling from her Blue eyes." I'm sorry I should go" Usagi said standing up from the chair And running towards the door. She didn't get far before Haruka grabbed her wrist pulled her into a kiss. This time it was Usagi turn to be surprised she never thought that Haruka would kiss her again. Usagi wrapped her arms around Haruka waist, and brought the tall blond closer to her. Haruka was driven mad from the kiss stolen from her earlier. She had to kiss her again. She couldn't let her princess of the moon go. They both pulled back breathless breathing hard. Haruka was still had her, arms warped around the small blond. Haruka leaned her head closer to Usagi and whispered in her ear, "to late you have stolen my Heart and I see no sign of getting back"

"No" Usagi said still crying." "No matter how much I want to say, yes. Michiru is my friend I could never hurt her like that". Usagi trying to get out from Haruka grasp. Haruka kissed her again, Usagi went still. "Bun-head I don't want to hurt Michiru either I love her. But when I'm near you, I feel complete. I'm drawn to you like a moth to a flame." When I kiss you and hold you in my arms. All the worries and pain in me ceases to exist" Haruka said kissing Usagi again. "What about my friends the inners Haruka? What well they think and the future? I want to be with you. I want to be in your arms for all eternity" "how abo"-Usagi was cut off by Haruka fingers against her lips. "I want to be with you to Bun-head. Your friends will be happy for you if not then they were never really your friend. As for the future we could make a better Crystal Tokyo. You always say you follow your heart. what does your heat tell you?" Usagi finally smiled and gave a small peck on Haruka lips. "My heart says I have finally found my true first love".

Usagi kissed Haruka but this time with the same passion as that night two weeks ago. A deep kiss with makes them both moan. As they continue to kiss, Haruka gently push Usagi against a wall near the door. Haruka body pressed against Usagis. The two were too occupied in each other to notice the door opening and the waitress walking in. "sorry for the wait wh"- she drops her pad and blushed seeing the two love birds.

So what did you guy and gals think. I know there are some grammar errors I'm still learning I'm taking some class to help with that. so next chapter they tell the inners will be up some time in October or November


	2. True Friends

Hello everyone I hope you like the story so far and are enjoying it. Thanks to all who have review and fav this story. I am huge fan of the Haruka/Usagi paring as well as Usagi/Rei. But I will tell you this now I will never write Mamoru or Michiru as the villains of the story make them cheat or anything. I like the Haruka/ Michiru paring. I just think Mamoru is boring and that's why he will not appear in this story or any other story I will write about. Anyway on with the show. And I don't own sailor moon only the insane thoughts in my head but I questioning that at the moment.

Ture Friends

Haruka, is lying in bed with a sound asleep Usagi. Usagi has her head on Haruka breasts, arms wrap around the taller blonde. Haruka smiled, remembering the hour's prier. Haruka started brushing Usagi hair with her right hand. An almost purring sound came from Usagi lips as she deepens her cuddle with Haruka. Haruka had to hold in a chuckle to prevent from waking her Koneko, her Kitten. She had to hold in another laugh at the thought of her new pet name for Usagi. 'I didn't like the fact that everyone had a name for her based on her beautiful hair. I don't even remember why I came up with Koneko. Haruka smirked, every time I call her Koneko she blushes. Koneko looks so adorable when she blushes'. Haruka looked to her princess sleeping face and kisses her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I love you Koneko". Haruka closed her eyes, before falling asleep she hears a soft murmur from Usagi, "I love you Ruka-koi."

It was the next morning. Haruka was sitting on a bench at the park next to her was Usagi. Her arm is around Usagi, her hand resting on Usagi shoulder. Usagi head rested on Haruka shoulder. "It's hard to believe it's only been three months since we started all this" Haruka said. "I know it seems like yesterday when you invited me to that restaurant and we confessed to each other" Usagi said lifting her head from Haruka shoulder then kissed her. Usagi pulled back from the kiss and sighed. Haruka looked at Usagi grinning she asked, "are you ok you seem out of it, did I wear you out this morning "? Haruka watch as Usagi blushed, smirking at getting her girlfriend to blush. "No, I'm nerves about telling my friends about us. They are still not too happy about you and Michiru attacking me a last week. I know you and her were testing me and you would never hurt me bu"- Haruka silenced with her lips. Haruka pull back

Haruka placed her hands on Usagi cheeks, looking at her beautiful blue eyes. "Koneko listen there is no reason to be nerves. Your friends will understand; they will be happy for you. Telling them can't be any worse than breaking up with Mamoru-san." Usagi nodded," I guess bu" she again was cut off by Haruka lips. Haruka pulled back and brushed some lose strands of hair be hide Usagi ear. "No buts, they will be happy for you. They're your friends. Why wouldn't they be happy for you." "I don't know. We fought so hard angriest the dark moon clan. For that future and I wor- again Haruka stopped her with her lips. Usagi began to relax. "Koneko you don't have to worry they're your friends. Would you hate any of them if the roles were reversed". "Of Couse not why would I. I'll be happy for them" Usagi said still staring at Haruka. Haruka now caressing Usagi cheek, "why would your friends think any different. You girls act more like sister than friends so why wouldn't they want you to see happy. Usagi nodded, "I understand but I still nerves" she said with a small smile.

"What time did you say we will be meeting them at the Crown" Haruka asked? "We will be, meeting them at 2:00" Usagi replied. Haruka open her phone looking at the time. 11:55, Haruka smirked looking at time. What are you smirking about Usagi asked? Haruka looked to Usagi still smirking. "This" Haruka said pulling the small blonde back into her lips. Their kiss much deeper than the ones Haruka gave her earlier. Usagi warped her arms around Haruka neck pulling the taller blonde closer, trying to deepen the kiss even more. Haruka moaned, loving the taste of her Koneko. Usagi started to bite on Haruka lower lip. Haruka smiled, opening her mouth so Usagi tongue could meet hers. Other moan came from both of them with they were having a tongue fight.

"Don't you two think, kissing like that is too inappropriate for a public setting" a familiar voice asked. Haruka and Usagi pulled back from the kiss. Usagi scared to look in front of her, turning see her friends in front of her. Ami was blushing heavily any dark and she would be purple. Minako Had a grin on her face. Rei had her usually scowl. And Makoto didn't look to surprised. Usagi went pale she didn't expect to see them this soon. "Well you going to say something" Rei said breaking the ice. Usagi took a breath, "what are guys doing here I thought we were going at meet you at crown at 2:00" Usagi said. The girls looked at her confused. "Usagi did you forget you texted Rei that we should meet hear at 12 instead" Makoto said. They saw the shocked expansion on her face. "No I didn't" she said looking for her phone." Sorry Koneko but I took your phone when you weren't looking and texted them to meet us here" Haruka said handing back her phone. "Why" was all Usagi could say. "I thought it would be easier show them we were together than telling" Haruka said. Usagi looked back to her friends expected them to look shocked but instead they were smiling. "Why are you smiling you're not angry with me" "Why would we be angry at you. We already knew that you are in love with Haruka". Minako said smiling.

Now both Haruka and Usagi looked shocked. Well Haruka was less shocked than Usagi. Michiru knew as well before she told Michiru, about her and Usagi. "How did you know" Usagi asked. "You weren't that great at hiding it". Rei said with a small laugh, "When Haruka would inter a room you would brighten up like a charismas tree" Rei said. "but we didn't know you were in love with Haruka then it was until the battle at the old church we figure that out. I don't know if you know this or not. being your Senshi we feel your pain whether it be emotional or physical. Even before running in the church we knew something was wrong. We could fell this I don't know what up would call it. This overwhelming feeling of grief, I do"- rei was shacking remembering that feeling of sorrow she felt that day. Then Rei smiled. "When Haruka got his Heart crystal back. When you ran into Haruka arms. That's when we felt love and not the love you feel toward us" Rei said.

Usagi just starred at her friends they knew the whole time and didn't say anything. "Why didn't you tell me you knew". "We decided to wait till you were ready" Minako said. "What do you mean we" Makoto said. "Me, Rei and Ami were the ones that wanted to wait for her to tell us. You wanted to ask Usagi how good of a kisser Haruka is". Minako smirked, OK so I wanted to ask you right then and there Minako said. "Wait how did you know I love Usagi" Haruka asked? Minako smiled, looking at the couple a gold chain wrapped around Usagi wrist to Haruka wrist connected them together. In the middle of the chain was the symbol of the moon and the symbol of Uranus united. "Goddess of love remember" has her only response. Haruka just nodded knowing there was more to the story.

Usagi got up from the bench and managed to wrap her arms around her four friends bring them in for a group hug. "Thank you" she said smiling. "I been worrying for weeks that you would hate me" Usagi said with trying to hold back tears of joy. "We would never hate you Usagi, so what you decide you didn't what to be with Mamoru-kun. You derive to be happy Usagi" Makoto said. Pulling back from the hug Haruka got up from the bench and wrap her arm around Usagi. "I got one question Usagi-chan" Ami said? What is Usagi said. "What about Chibi-Usa" she said. Usagi smiled, "she will still exist but she will different that's all Setsuna would tell me" Usagi said. What did she mean by different by looks or her personality questioned Ami? "Don't know I wish I knew, but I know Chibi-Usa will be same caring loving Daughter, my heart tells me so" Usagi said.

"So Usagi -chan" Minako said. "Yes". How good of a kisser is Haruka. Usagi blushed, "Haruka a great kisser" she said. "Haruka how good of kisser is Usagi" Minako asked. Haruka chuckled and deep kissed Usagi right in front of them. The four of them watch the two kissing each other for what felt like forever. Pulling back from the kiss both breathless. Ami again was blushing. Rei was blushing slightly. Makoto had this dreamily look in her face. Minako had this grin on her face that was wider than the Joker's. "To answer your question Kitten is a very good kisser" Haruka said licking her lips. Any more questions Usagi asked? "Yes, have you to made love yet and how good was it" Minako asked? Haruka tried holding back a laugh. The other had a shock expiation on their face.

So what did all you guys think. I didn't like the ending but I didn't want to take days just for an ending the next two chapters will be better I promise. Beside that again I know my grammar is not the best neither is my sanity. Any way next chapter will take place two year later so it will be after star series. Just one thing and that will be the end of this end note what would you guys want to read more a Rei/Usagi parring or a Usagi/Ami because once this story is done I will be doing one-shot parring of one of those just vote in review land. And once this story is done I will start on the one shot that every voted for. Any way I hope you all like the read. Until nest time by


	3. Chapter 3

Hello dear readers thanks to all that reviewers and favoriting and follows. I know I said chapter three would be out in December but I had some time to work on first true love. Any ways thanks again I can't say that enough. Anyways I'll let you get to the story. One more thing I know my grammar isn't great I'm in an English with is helping a lot. Ok now on with the show. And one more thing I don't own sailor moon.

I will love you forever

Two, it's been two years since the kiss. The kiss that changed everything. The kiss that would lead to the best two years of my life. Usagi look up out her bedroom window waiting for Haruka to pick her up for their date. they were going to a new restaurant that just opened a few weeks ago. The restaurant open just a few days after Galaxia was defeated. And from want Setsuna had told them there would be a few years of peace. Now she could relax no more enemies to fight. Now, she could focus on trying to pass high school. And more dates with Haruka. She walked away from the window to the mirror in her bath room. She smiled at the refection. She was wearing a light blue dress. Her hair in its normal odango style. I wonder if Haruka will like the dress she thought. A knocking on her door brought her from her thoughts. Walking over to the door she opened the door to see it was her mother. Her mother smiled. "Haruka here, he's down stairs waiting for you". "I'll been down in a minute" Usagi answered. Her mother nodded and went back down stairs. Usagi closed the door and sighed.

Her friends and family thought Haruka was a guy. Haruka said it doesn't bother her if she said she was her boyfriend in front of others. But it did bother Usagi which is why she always called Haruka by name. She sighs and went down stairs. Her brother was getting Haruka to sign a racing magazine. Haruka turned to see Usagi walking over to her. Haruka smiled. 'Usagi looks so beautiful' she thought. "Hate to leave so soon, but if we don't leave now we miss are reservation at the restaurant" Haruka said as she took Usagi hand in hers. Once out the door Haruka kissed Usagi. The kiss only lasted for second before Haruka pulled back and walked Usagi to the car.

"How was your day Koneko" Haruka asked. "Pretty well actually, I passed the English test, thanks for helping me study". "Your welcome, I knew you could do it" Haruka said. "If Ami-chan kissed me every time I got an answer right like you did. I think, I would have passed these tests a long time ago" Usagi said. "Speaking of Ami-chan, she on a date with Michiru". "They're such a cute couple" Usagi said gigging. "They are, I never seen Michiru so happy before she writing more music as well". Harika said. "Same with Ami-chan I never seen here smile like she does now". The two talk about the day's prier and such till Haruka pulled into the parking lot of restaurant. Haruka got out of the car and open the door for Usagi took her hand in hers and walked to the restaurant. "Hello, name"? the restaurant employ asked. Tenou, Haruka. Right this way sir he bowed and walk to their table. The employ lead then to a table that had an amazing view of the city. "What do think kitten" Haruka asked. "It's beautiful" Usagi answered. "Not as beautiful as you, looking at the city will get old offer time. But you will always be beautiful even after a thousand years. You will always be beautiful" Haruka says kissing Usagi hand. Usagi smiled and kissed Haruka arcos the small table.

The man for earlier walked up to the two. "Hello, my name is Richard what would you like today". "Steak and sailed' Usagi said. "the same" Haruka said. "And to drink" the man said. "Tea" Haruka says. Richard nodded and walked off. "You could have had some wine if you wanted" Usagi says. "I am not going to drink in front you on our date" Haruka said. As they waited for the food. They talk back and forth. "Well since you been helping me in school I been making A and B's. "Well I'm a good totter". That and you said if I didn't get pacing grades I don't get to kiss you or go on dates" Usagi said. Haruka smirked, "well it worked didn't. And know look at you. You been offered to go to a nursing school in the states". Usagi was about to say something when their food was brought to them.

The two went back to small talk while enjoying their meal. When the check was brought to them Haruka paid it and they left the restaurant. Haruka took Usagi dancing at the same place the rose ball was held. Where they dance for a while just holding each other close and kissing and whispering sweet words to each was midnight when they left the ballroom. Once Usagi sat down in her set Haruka placed a blindfold offer Usagi eyes. "Haruka what are doing"? she asked nerves remembering the last time Haruka placed a blindfold on her. "Well I not doing what you thinking about right now" Haruka purred. Usagi blushed. "Then why blind fold me" she asked. "It's a surprise" is all Haruka said.

The drive was quit the only sound was the radio playing classical music. The car stop and Haruka got out of the car and open Usagi door and help her out. Haruka carefully walked Usagi to their destination. Opening the door and lead her in. Haruka genially sat Usagi down before telling her to remove the blind fold. Taking the blind fold off, Usagi saw that she was in the crown arcade. "I didn't know the crown was open this late". "It usually not but I called in a few favors so would you like some ice cream" Haruka asked. Usagi smiled and nodded. "cholate ice cream coming up" Haruka said. Usagi sat there looking around the clown she never been here at night before it fells odd not seeing the sun shine in.

A few minutes later Haruka retunes with the ice cream. "Here you go" Haruka says handing the ice cream to her. "Thank you" Usagi says about to take her first lick of the ice cram but stop When she saw a ring on top of the frozen treat Her eyes widened, she gasped and was barely able to speak. "Haruka" she said tears in Her eyes. Haruka smiled and took the ice cream from Usagi and handed it to Motoki who passed her a wash cloth. Haruka cleans off the ring. Got down on one knee. "Usagi, kitten I have known you for a few years now but since I met you. Each day has become special and with every pacing day I have fallen in love with you again and again. Kitten will you let me be with you forever. Will you marry me"? Harika asks. Usagi couldn't speak. When she found her voice, she said "yes, yes Haruka I will marry you". Haruka sled the ring on Usagi finger. Picked her up and spun her around. Haruka had the biggest smile on her face that Usagi has ever seen. When Haruka stop spinning her she pulled Usagi in for a kiss. Once they broke the kiss they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you Usagi". "I love Haruka". Haruka and Usagi said as they kissed once more.

So what did you guys and gals think. Ami/ Michiru are a couple they will always be paired in the Haruka/Usagi story's I write. Well, chapter 3 is done next chapter is the wedding. Unless, if I get two reviewers saying to do Usagi bachelorette party I will do it. So, that it for now. You have till Dec 14 to review for the bachelorette party if I don't get to re saying yes do it. I'll just do the wedding and the party I'll save for a one shot later. So, thanks for reading. One more thing I'll be doing a Christmas story called last Christmas which will be a Usagi/? paring so till thing by.


	4. Unity

Hello everyone and happy holidays. I was going to have the bachelorette party be the forth chapter but I didn't like the way I written it and after writing the party three times and didn't like either way I wrote it. So, I decide to write the wedding. But I will write the bachelorette later as a two shot. Chapter one will be Usagi party and two will be Haruka's. once again, I would like to say thanks to everyone that have Followed, Favorited and Reviews. I thank you so much. Ok I will let read the story now. I don't own sailor moon.

Unity

Usagi paced back and forth in Rei room. Usagi never knew she could be this nervous. No! she was beyond nervous. Yesterday she couldn't wait till she was married to Haruka. But now she was worried she might mess this up like she did everything else up. "Will I be a good wife"? She said aloud. "Of course, you will, why wouldn't you" Rei said . Usagi jumped at hearing Rei. "Rei knock next time, you scared me". Rei laughed, "Odango first, this is my room. Second, there no reason to be nervous. You and Haruka love each other now. And will still be in love thousands of years from now" Rei said. "Thanks Rei I know all that, but I'm still nervous". Rei laughed a little, "who wouldn't be. You're getting married in less than an hour. It's a big life changer I'll be worried if you weren't a little nervous. Come on out everyone one wants to see in your dress". "What do you think of the dress" Usagi asked. Rei shook her head. "Usagi I already told you. The dress looks stunning now let's show the others" Rei said taking Usagi hand in hers,

Usagi walked out of Rei room to the main room. Everyone went quit and stopped what they were doing when they saw Usagi in her wedding dress. "Usagi-chan that dress look amazing"? Minako said walking offer to her. "What happen to the other dress"? Ami asked walking over with Michiru by her side. Who was smiling at seeing the dress Usagi chose to wear. "You look lovely Usagi-chan the dress is beautiful" Michiru said. "Thanks, I just wanted to do something else than just wear my princess dress" Usagi said. So, that's where you and Rei-chan went days before the bachelorette party" Minako said. Usagi nodded. "Why didn't you bring us"? Minako asked Kind of hurt. "Well I wanted it to, but I decide, I wanted it just between me and Rei my maid of honor". Mina nodded." "its gorgeous Usagi-chan" Minako said. Thanks, she said hugging Minako.

The door open and Usagi's parents walked in. Usagi mother gasped when seeing her daughter dress. "Usagi you look lovely. the dress its gorgeous she said. "Thanks mom" Usagi said smiling. Her mother began crying and brought her daughter in her arms. "My daughter getting married. My little girl" Usagi mother said. "Mom it's not like, I'm never going to see you again" Usagi stated. "But I won't be able to see you in the morning setting around the table or at night" her mother said." I will still be in Japan I'll come over" Usagi said. Pulling back from her mother grasp Usagi looked to see no Shingo. "where Shingo". "He's home sick. I would have stayed home with him but he told me to go and he'll would be fine. Ikuko said "I hope he feels better soon" Usagi said

Usagi see her father crying some. "Dad not you too". "I can't help it my little girl is getting married and leaving to the states" he said. "I haven't taken the offer yet dad. I'm still not sure if going overseas is a good idea yet" Usagi said. "Usagi it's a good opportunity is a full ride. everything paid for in the study you love" Ikuko said. "Your mother right Usagi-chan at least consider" Ami said. "Can we not talk about my education right now"? Usagi asked. They nodded. Setsuna came in. "It's time" she said. They could hear the music start. The other left to take their places. Usagi stood there her father beside her. They started to walk forward out the main doors of the Jinja.

Haruka stood there at the altar. Awaiting to see Usagi. Haruka smiled, by the end of the day she and Usagi would be together forever. The music started playing Haruka smiles seeing Minako cousin tossing flowers. Once she took her spot beside Minako. 'Usagi will be next out' she thought. Her eyes widen seeing Usagi walk out of the Jinja. She expected to see her in her princess serenity dress. Instead she was wearing a blue dress. the color of her planet of Uranus. the royal color of Uranus. Haruka eyes meet Usagi and smiles. Usagi smiled back. Time seem to slow for Haruka as she watches Usagi walk slowly toward the altar. Haruka and Usagi smile grew as she got to the alter. Rei grandfather was giving the wedding speech. Usagi and Haruka hands linked together. "Friends and family, we are gather here today to pay witness to the unity of Haruka Tenho and Usagi Tsukino. Before we umm". Rei grandfather looked confused. "Um, before the are rings are given. The couple has prepared vows" Rei grandfather said. Rei shook her head. Her Grandfather just skip most of the speech.

Haruka looked into her princess eyes. "Usagi, Koenko-chan before I meet you I lived a life thinking that the next day would be the last. I didn't trust most people. Then I meet you in the arcade. Smiling and laughing at the game you were playing. From then on, I kept running into you. You would always brighten up my day. I don't even know when I fell in love you. Maybe it was when I first saw you. Or when I saw how friendly you are. You making friends even to people who hurt you in the past. you have a way of brightening up every one day. You most certainly have made each day of mine worth living. Worth seeing you smile and hearing your laugh and voice. as days went by I realized my heart had become yours. I wish I knew when I fell for you but that don't matter now. Because I love you now, I will love you till the end Koenko-chan" Haruka said.

Usagi smiled. "Haruka when I started writing my vows I will a meant I had trouble. I was trying so hard to write how I fell. how you make me feel. But you done far more than just return my feeling. You believed in me. Not saying that no one else did, but when you said I could do something is like millions of people saying I could do it. I would say, I feel like I could do anything with you by my side. But I know I can do anything when you are by my side. Again, I say it was hard writing vows because, if I were to write everything I love about you on paper. That paper would go from earth to the moon and back. Like you I don't know when I fell in love with you. but none of that matters because, when this day ends our future begins. I will say this now I will say this a thousand times after today. I will say this till I'm blue in the face I love you Haruka".

Rei grandfather was crying. Wiping the tears away he continued. "Now um" he scratched his bold head. "Rings. the rings" he said. Haruka best man handed her the rings. Haruka handed one to Usagi. Usagi sild the ring on Haruka finger and Haruka slide the other ring on Usagi finger. After they exchanged rings they kept their hands intertwined. "Um oh yeah. Haruka do you take Usagi as your wife". "I do" Haruka said. "Usagi do take Haruka as your husband". "I do" Usagi said. "By the power um" he scratches his head. "Um" he said. "Just kiss" Rei shouts. Haruka and Usagi smiled and kissed. cameras went off as they kissed.

The Senshi and parents were now setting at the table eating. Minako was laughing. "How could your grandfather forget the words"? Rei shook her head, "I don't know but looks like Usagi and Haruka didn't mind". The Senshi looked at the newlywed couple. Haruka and Usagi were snugged together." Michiru you must be exiled Haruka said. "Whys that" she asks. "Ami-chan caught the bouquet she Getting married next" Haruka said. Michiru eyes grew big then look at Ami who was blushing. "Haruka-san you know that just superstition. Ami caught bouquet years ago, and Usagi was the next to get married" Rei said. "You're one to talk abou"- Makoto was interrupted by a Usagi father telling the newlyweds to dance. Haruka and Usagi got up and began dancing. Haruka arm around Usagi and Usagi head resting against Haruka shoulder. The two never heard Usagi father calling other couples to the dance with the couple. Ami and Michiru. Setsuna and Minako. Rei and Makoto as well as Usagi parents dancing around the newlyweds.

Hours later the newlyweds were home. Haruka turned the car off and looked at Koenko-chan who was looking back at her. Haruka and Usagi closed the distance between them with a kiss. Pulling back for air the newlyweds looked into each other eyes. Saying nothing Haruka got out of the car and walked to the passenger side door opening the door Haruka picked her kitten up bridal style and closed the car door with foot. Walking to the front door Haruka opens the door with Usagi in her arms and walk offer the threshold. To start their new lives together as one.

Hello again what did you all think. Only one chapter left and will take place in crystal Tokyo and will be a squeal to not just this but Our first kiss when Usagi awoke from the dream. Later I be doing a series of one shots called Usagi and her Senshi which in each chapter will be pairing Usagi with one of her Senshi starting with Ami and ending with Setsuna. Ok that all for now I hope everyone has a happy holiday whatever you celebrate I hope you are having a good time and are happy this season.


	5. A better tomorrow

This chapter would have been out sooner but well crap happens. Resident evil 7 and college. Well mostly college work. But anyway. Thank you thank to all who Favorited and Followed. I had fun writing this series and wish to write more soon. Speaking of which this semester needs more of my attention so it might be a while before I can do another story. So either only small one-shots or nothing for a few months So I'll stop talking and let you get to the story. One more thing I don't own sailor moon.

A Better tomorrow

Haruka flips sides on the bed reaching her arm across the bed. Expecting to warp her arms around her princess. But what, she found instead, was air. "Koenko" she yawned, still patting the bed looking for her princess. Even though Usagi been Queen Serenity for years now, Haruka still called her princess. Opening her eyes, finally seeing, she's alone in bed. "Koenko-chan" Haruka said getting off the bed. Haruka walked offer to the balcony, knowing that her Koenko would go there when she couldn't sleep. Opening the door expecting to see Koenko-chan setting in her favorite chair looking offer crystal Tokyo, but finding nothing but the view. 

Haruka looked from room to room looking for her princess finding no sign of her. Haruka was about to call the other Senshi. When she hears, humming coming from the nursery. Opening the door, she saw Serenity walking around the room with small lady in her arms. 'Why didn't I check here first' she thought Feeling like an idiot. Haruka counties to watch Serenity and listen to her humming the melody to their daughter. Serenity stops humming suddenly. "Haruka, how long are you going to stand there, staring at me? Serenity said with her usual smile. Haruka chuckled, "I like the view personally and your little song was lovely" Haruka said with a grin. "What, you like the view of me holding our daughter? Usagi said smirking. "When you say it like that you make me sound weird. You know what I meant" Haruka says as she walks closer to her kitten. 

Serenity placed their daughter in the crib as Haruka wrapped her arms around the queen and kissed her neck. "Did you call the others when you couldn't find me" the queen asked? "No, I knew exactly where you were" Haruka lied. Serenity giggled. "Is that why I heard you walking by this room like eight times she said. "Ok, you got me, but you can't blame me. I wake up from a good dream and see that you're not there. I had to make sure you and small lady were safe". The queen giggled and turned to face Haruka and pecks her lips with a quick kiss. "I know, but you worry too much". Haruka kissed her queen back with far more than just a peck on the lips. "What do you expect, your my wife, queen and mother of our child I have three times the reason to worry over you" she said kissed her again. Pulling back for air they looked into each other eyes. "What woke you up usually it takes a war going outside to wake you up" Usagi askes. Haruka smiled and caressed her princess cheek. "you not being there woke me up. I dreamt about how we got together and woke up without you beside me. You know the rest" Haruka said. The Queen giggled Before she could say anything Haruka stop her with her lips. The kiss lasted for minutes before they pulled back or air. The Queen giggled again. "What's so funny" Haruka asked? "That kiss reminded me of the dream I had early, our first kiss" Serenity said. Haruka smirked and placed her hands on the queen cheeks and kissed her the same way she did those many years ago, pulling back from the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes. Seeing the love for each other still there after so many years. 

A small sound came from young lady bring Haruka and the queen attention to her. The couple looked to see that small lady was fine and was still asleep. Haruka smiled laying eyes on her daughter. She reached in the crib careful not to wake her as she picked the child up and held small lady in her arms. I haven't held you in a while she whispers to Usagi. The queen gigged. "You held her this morning". Serenity said. "Well that's to long for me. Just like it fells so long since I kissed you" Haruka said as she pecks her Koenko lips. Haruka looked at her daughter, before small lady was born Haruka thought, Usagi would look like the small lady they came to know. With pink hair and crimson eyes. But the child in her arms had dusk blond hair and blue eyes.

A knock on the door draws their action. "Queen Serenity, Miss Haruka" a voice came from behind the door." Are you decent" the voice asked. Haruka laughed at voice. "We're decent" Haruka said, placing small lady in the crib. The door open and the guard walked in and bowed. "Queen Serenity, Miss Haruka you should be asleep at this hour you have a meeting in the morning. I'll care for the princess for the night" she said still bowing. Serenity smiled, "rise, how many times have I told you not to bow Rebeca we're friends there no need". "Sorry, but you two still need your sleep. The meeting in 6 hours you need sleep". She walked offer to Haruka and took the small lady in her arms. Now go, you two need your sleep" Rebeca said pushing them out the door. 

Back in the Queen room the couple laid in their bed. Snug together starring at the ceiling. "Haruka" the queen said. Haruka turned to face her wife and queen." What is it" Haruka asked?. I can't sleep she said. Haruka chuckled. The queen sounded like her younger self for a second. Haruka smiled. Remembering when they couldn't sleep in the past they would talk about the future. But that wouldn't help now so Haruka thought of something else that may do the trick. She talked about the past. How they first meet and the ways they kept bobbing into each other. It wasn't long when Haruka saw that the queen had fell a sleep. Haruka smiled and kissed her wife head. Haruka wrapped her arms around Serenity and fell asleep with Serenity in her arms. 

In the nursery, small lady asleep in her crib. The guard had feel asleep in the chair next to crib. No one saw as small lady open her eyes. And a blue crescent moon appeared on her head.

Well that's the end. Sometime later ill make a kind of sequel to this with small lady all grown up. but till then I won't have time to post anything big. again, I loved writing this Haruka/Usagi is one of my favorite Sailor moon parings. Next to Rei/Usagi at least. I hope to get the bachelorette party up soon. Hopefully this summer. But I can't make promises. I hope everyone who read this series liked reading and enjoyed I love this paring and hate that there aren't more stories about them. Again, thank you all who read this story I can't that you enough. Thanks to who all Favorited and Followed, commented. I hope to write more soon tell then. I have no idea.


End file.
